


Visitor

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Junhoe walked to the door and opened it only to see Jiwon.Jiwon with his ‘special request’.





	Visitor

Junhoe was chilling at their home watching a movie when the doorbell rang.

“Damn it, can’t even watch a movie without being interrupted”

He walked to the door and opened it only to see Jiwon. He suddenly forgot all about the movie. 

Jiwon was the perfect guy for him, except Jiwon was straight.

“Hey Jiwon-hyung, come in”

“Hey Junhoe, what are you doing?”

“Just watching a movie. What ya up too?”

“not much, was tired of sitting at home alone and figured I’d surprise you and stop by”

“Oh - you want a drink or something to eat hyung?”

“A soda would be good of you have it?”

“Of course I have soda!” Junhoe said as he went to the kitchen and grabbed two cans for Jiwon. Because he usually chugged the first one down fast.

Junhoe brought him the sodas and as always the first one was gone in seconds.

“Actually Junhoe, I didn’t stop by here just to visit, well, actually I did, well, that’s part of it.”

“Huh? What’s the other part hyung?”

Jiwon’s rosey cheeks turned darker red when he started talking “remember a few years ago, that night we both got drunk and you jerked me off and want to suck my cock and I said no?”

Junhoe blushed “Ye- Yeah, I recall that” He said as he lied to Jiwon.

He remembered every detail of that night and often jerk off to that memory and wish he would have done more.

“Well, I’m tired of jerking off and that night I hoped you would have asked or just sucked my dick.”

“So you want me to get you off hyung?”

“Would you, please?” Jiwon said with a sparkle in his hazel brown eyes. And the way he smiled at Junhooe, made his handsomeness stand out more. 

Fuck, damn him! 

Damn that hotness.

Fuck!

This is what Junhoe have been wanting for years.

Junhoe sighs “Okay, I’m good with that. I trust you and you’re the only one that hasn’t pulled a prank on me. Well, finish your beer and let’s go to the bedroom.”

Jiwon chugged the beer and hot up and practically ran to the room taking off his shirt as he went. Junhoe giggle as he bit his lower lip and followed Jiwon, when Jiwon walked in the room, he plopped on the bed, shirt off revealing his toned chest. …... 

Damn it was fucking hot.

Jiwon undid his shorts and slipped them down and off his legs. 

Junhoe think that Jiwon was planning this, he didn’t even wear underwear which he always does.

He started playing with his soft three inch cock.

“Stop ! I’m sucking your cock while it’s still soft. I want to feel your cock grow in my mouth.” Said Junhoe

Jiwon stopped playing with his cock and let it fall. 

Fuck, he was so beautiful to see laying in Junhoe’s bed, waiting for him to suck his cock. Junhoe took off his shirt and shorts and crawled into bed and kissed his way up onto Jiwon’s legs. 

He slowly licked his cock, feeling it start to grow. Junhoe moved his lips to the dick head and sucked it into his mouth. Jiwon’s cock tasted clean, freshly washed, not manly taste like he just stopped by. 

He planned this for sure. 

But Junhoe didn’t care.

Why the hell he supposed to care at all?

Junhoe secretly loved this guy and have wanted to suck his cock for years.

Jiwon’s cock quickly grew to a nice six plus inches and a nice thickness. His foreskin was able to completely pull back and slide forward, a treat for foreskin lovers like Junhoe.

Junhoe slowly slid up and down his cock. 

The taste of Jiwon’s cock was unbelievable, Junhoe could do this every day to him. His cock started oozing precum. The taste was super sweet, and Junhoe swallowed every oozing ounce of it.

“Fuck Junhoe, your mouth feels so fucking good on my cock, yeah, that’s it, suck my cock, suckit baby”

But Junhoe didn’t reply, he just sucked and teased Jiwon’s cock. More precum oozed and Junhoe moved away from his cock and wiped it all over his face.

“Junhoe, I want to rub my dick between your ass cheeks. I want to see what it feels like.” Said Jiwon with his low raspy sexy voice

“Okay, just don’t fuck me, I’m keeping my cherry for Mr. Right. So don’t fuck me. Okay hyung?”

Little did Jiwon know, he was the number one on Junhoe’s Mr. Right list. 

Junhoe got off his legs, and laid on his stomach and spread his legs giving Jiwon room to get between his cheeks.

Jiwon moved around and got behind him, pulled his cheeks apart and started spitting in his hole. He moved into position and laid his cock between Junhoe’s cheeks. 

Junhoe’s cheeks went back to their normal position and he started rocking up and down. Junhoe could feel his cock sliding and his cock sliding in and out of his foreskin. 

“Mmmmm damn that feels good hyung~”

“You can’t imagine how my cock feels, the hairs of your ass tickling the top of my cock, it’s making me want to cum bad.”

“Cum all over me, just please don’t fuck me.”

“Fuck Junhoe, please ??!!!??!”

“No, don’t do it, please !!!”

All of the sudden out of nowhere, Jiwon became forcefull and dominant.

“No, I’m gonna fuck you and your gonna take my cock and load, got it!!’ He shouted as the head of his cock was poking at Junhoe’s virgin hole.

“Please don’t, I mean it hyung!”

Instead, Jiwon pulled away, pulled Junhoe’s cheeks apart and spit directly on his hole and spit on his cock head, then aim his head and pushed in hard.

“Fuck, no, don’t do it!!” 

But secretly Junhoe wanted it bad.

So bad.

Jiwon pushed in and pushed in. Junhoe’s hole was on fire, it hurts like hell. And Jiwon pulled out and spit on his hole and his cock again and sank back in Junhoe’s aching ass and pushed deeper. 

“Uhh hyung!”

Jiwon suddenly pulled out of from Junhoe’s burning ass, got off the bed, and came back. He squirted something cold onto Junhoe’s hole, the shock of the cold made his hole tighten up again. Then Jiwon got on top of him and slid his cock into Junhoe again. It must have been lube, because his cock sank all the way in and Junhoe felt his bush against his ass cheeks.

And then Jiwon started fucking Junhoe like it was the last fuck he’d ever get.

“Uh! Jiwon, please....stop”

“No, this is my ass now, any day, any hour, it’s mine to fuck.”

“No, please stop.” 

Jiwon’s cock sliding in and out was starting to feel good. 

Hell, it felt good from the first push, Junhoe just didn’t let him know.

He decided to play Jiwon’s game. He let his ass relax and Jiwon’s cock sliding in and out didn’t hurt at all.

“Oh fuck Jiwon, it’s, it feels good. Oh fuck , fuck me, fuck me good”

“Yeah, I knew you wanted it and needed it. Take my fucking cock, every inch of it!!”

And fuck! Jiwin did, It felt great. His cock fucking Junhoe felt better than any guy that had fucked him, no matter how big or small his cock was.

“You ready for my load ?? You’re gonna get it deep in your ass baby”

“Let me flip over, I want to see your face when shoot your load in me hyung”

Jiwon pulled out and Junhoe quickly flipped over and he lifted Junhoe’s legs in the air, as he stepped up and put Junhoe’s legs on his shoulders and then slammed into his ass, going deeper than before.”

“Oh fuck hung, oh that’s more like it. deeper, fuck me deeper ahhhh”

Jiwon started pounding Junhoe’s ass like a man possessed. 

Ramming deep as if to get his cock to pop out of Junhoe’s mouth. Junhoe could feel his cock getting harder, the head of his cock getting bigger. 

He knew Jiwon was gonna blow soon.

“Come on hyung, shoot that load, fuck me hard! ahhh make me yours !!!’

And then Jiwon rammed the deepest he could go and the cum started shooting thru his shaft, pulsing past Junhoe’s tender anal muscles, Into his waiting body. 

“Uuuuugggggghhhhhhhh, fffffuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkk” Jiwon shouted at the top of his lungs.

Junhoe must have counted ten jets of cum shooting into him. Finally Junhoe was his, what he wanted from the first minute he saw him.

Sweat dripping from all over his body, dripping onto Junhoe. 

Junhoe didn’t care, he had the first man of his dreams and he was perfect.

“So sexy, feel better now ? I know you do hyung.’ Junhoe whispered in his ear.

“Holy fuck, I never knew sex could be that incredible. I’m exhausted and just want to take a nap now.”

“Yes, sex can be that good. But let’s do this, let’s take a shower and then we can nap.” Junhoe told him.

“Come on Junhoe! Let’s skip that”

“Uh-nope!”

They walked and took a shower together and they talked about why Jiwon did what he did. Turns out he’s wanted to do it for a while.

Finally they were done and Junhoe dried himself and Jiwon off, making sure to gently dry his cock and balls. 

They walked back to bed, crawled in.

Jiwon laid on Junhoe’s side and he got behind him, right … behind …. Junhoe, putting his arm around Junhoe’s chest, holding him tight and whispered something in his ear that started their life long relationship.


End file.
